


unlikely love

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Fic request w/ Armie Hux! Him and her both falling for each other despite her being part of the resistance and him the first order? Thank you!!-This had been requested on my writing blog





	unlikely love

From the tree line of the surrounding forest, you could see the thick dark black clouds of smoke billowing into the dark velvet night sky mixing with the chilling screams of pain, anguish and terror as the residents of the small quaint village were either pulled from their homes or burned alive in the fires. Each scream or shout of terror sent a chill down your spine. The smoke from the fires that raged on viciously across the increasingly devastated village obscured the bright full moon from the views of surviving village members as the stormtroopers that had been deployed on the planet ravaged every single inch of the burning village in search of resistance members, in hopes that they may prove to be useful in their search.

The foul stench of burning flesh and smoke that wafted through the cool air of the night from the village that you and Rey had been in just a few minutes before the stormtroopers had marched their way through the quiet streets of the village had all but forced its way up your nostrils and down your throat, making you gag as it gripped your windpipe tightly as it dug it’s claws into your throat, leaving a sickeningly disgusting and vile taste in your mouth in the process. You pressed the palm of your hand over your mouth and nose, locking your fingers in place.

You had hoped that it would block the horrid stench from creeping up the passages of your nose and the smoke from clawing its way back down your throat which made it hard for you to breathe. It didn’t work out that way, however, but the smell had become a lot less overpowering than before. Lacking your sense of smell was something that you welcomed in this very moment.

Ripping your eyes away from the smoldering flames and embers rising in the distance and trying with every fiber of your being to block out the cries and screams that came from said village you quickly whipped around on the balls of your feet to face Rey, the brunette woman that you had come to be close friends with. A scow crawled across your soft features as you looked at her with her wrist pressed against her nose, a look of disgust contorting her features as her hazel eyes flickered from the village to you.

“Does it ever get better?” Rey asked you suddenly, keeping her voice low in case there were any close by stormtroopers that would be able to hear you. But you could still hear the notes of sadness in her voice as she jerked her head in the direction that the two of you had come from. She took a couple of steps back, her back pressing against the rough bark of the thin three behind her. You could see the guilt glittering in her eyes as she stared at you, not daring to take another look.

Not that you could blame her for not wanting to take another look, you didn’t even want to see it let alone hear the tortured screams that echoed out. For all you knew it was you and Rey — well mostly Rey in this instance — who could very well be the reasoning as to why the First Order had taken an interest in the planet and the village.

Were you ever going to come back and out right admit to anyone who could have possibly survived the slaughter that happened back at the village that you and Rey were the ones who brought the First Order right to their doorstep? Probably not, other wise you’d be banned from ever returning and you hated that thought. The village is - was your home. My home that I led the First Order all the way to, you thought to yourself bitterly mentally slapping yourself for your stupidity.

You had been on plenty of battle fields before. In fact there was hardly any resistance member that hadn’t been in the middle of a battle field in one way or another, sure there were the odd one or two who hadn’t but most everyone in the resistance had been. None of the battle fields looked like this, none that you’ve seen anyway - could this small village really be called a battle field if no one was fighting back?

No, its more like a killing field you told yourself as you cast your [Y/E/C] eyes to the floor avoiding eye contact with your companion as you shook your head softly, dropping your hand from your mouth, the stench stronger now as you tried not to gag, you’d never get used to that smell nor do you want to. Pushing yourself away from the tree that you had been leaning you bit your lower lip, taking a couple of steps forwards.

“No,” you responded as your heart sunk in your chest, leaving a heavy feeling weighing down on you. “Never,” you added on, pain thick as poison in your voice rising like bile in your throat. You looked up at her through your thick eyelashes, catching a glimpse of the sorrow that flashed across her face as she turned away from you.

“We should get moving before they find us” Rey spoke quietly after a while, making a wide sweeping gesture with her hand to the forestry expanse that lay before you both - something that you can’t say you had the pleasure of navigating up until this very precise moment in your life. Moving closer to your friend, you forced a smile onto your face and clapped your hand down on her back gently.

“This should be… Interesting,” you muttered out to her in a matter-of-factly voice, giving Rey one last pat on the back before you dropped your hand back to your side where the tips of your fingers brushed against the blaster at your hip. The familiar cold metal of your blaster felt reassuring, at least you weren’t out here without a weapon in case things went south and things inevitably goes south one way or another, you of all people know this to be true after everything you’ve seen.

“You uh… You do know where we are going… Right?” Rey asked hesitantly. Sparing a look over your shoulder at Rey who stood still in place for a handful of minutes, her hazel eyes flicking around the surroundings at each little noise that could be heard. You simply shrugged your shoulders in response. This action did little to nothing to instill confidence in your friend but you didn’t want to admit that you’d most likely get lost; neither of you had any co-ordinates to follow which meant you’re currently stumbling blind in the dark forest.

The only real thing you knew about the forest is that the deeper you got the thicker and darker the forest got. You did also know that there was another village beyond the forest, but you had never really taken the walk to find it.

All that could be heard, aside from the ambient chirping of the native bugs and birds that inhabited the planet and of course the odd scuffling of forest dwelling creatures were the soft irritated sighs that Rey would make as she trailed after you at a quick pace, her hands slapping down against her thighs as if she had raised her hands in the air out of pure frustration at your lack of response to her question, letting them drop lazily to her side.

“Have you done this before?” She grunted out annoyance crystal clear in her voice, a stark contrast from the previous tone in her voice a few minutes ago at the tree line. “Navigate your way through a forest that is” Rey clarified. You puffed your cheeks out and hummed thoughtfully in response, trying to think of a way to answer her question that didn’t make it seem as if she’s walking along with someone damn near useless when it came to this kind of thing.

“No. Not really,” you admitted in a quiet, sheepish voice, looking over your shoulder at her, your eyes following her as she came up beside you, falling into step as she did so. Rey gave her a skeptical look, one that said she wasn’t sure if you were the best pick for this; not that she had much of a choice in the matter now and you had been useful during other events so she can’t complain.

That’s when you heard it, the sound of twigs and crunchy autumn leaves snapping and crackling under the two sets of heavy footsteps not too far behind you. You came to an abrupt stop, shooting your hand out to stop Rey from moving, she looked down at your arm that was flat across her chest and trailed her eyes up to your face. Your blank features making an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of her stomach as she watched you quietly, not even the sound of her breathing could be heard.

Someone had followed you. How could you have not noticed that someone had followed you? The two of you had spent too much time waiting around and watching the action unfold that one of the stormtroopers must have seen two blobs of white clothing loitering among the tree line of the forest and had went to investigate - make sure that they didn’t leave any stragglers behind to bear witness to what had happened. Unless had told someone else, someone much more frightening than a simple stormtrooper.

“One of you has something I need.” A deep males voice called out, sounding distorted due to a voice modulation device which is most likely placed inside a mask of some sort. To you the voice sounded emotionless, possibly even without the modulation device changing the males voice up. This was not the normal voice of a stormtrooper nor a normal voice of none military personnel from the First Order.

Your eyes widened to that of saucers as you tried to contain the shiver that threatened to ripple through you. You knew exactly who that modulated voice belonged to and it frightened you to no end. You had hoped to never come face to face with him in your entire life or at least hoped to have died before had gotten the chance to do so. His reputation as a fearless and cold blooded Jedi killer and the Master of the Knights of Ren was something well known by everyone at the resistance.

Oh, please no. Even the voice in your head seemed to tremble at the sound of his voice and no doubt he could hear it, wearing a smug look on his face under that dark metal mask of his, taking delight in knowing that you’re petrified of him.

Sure enough, as you turned to face him with your right hand reaching for the blaster on your hip there he stood, tall and dressed from head to toe in varying shades of black, staring straight at you with through the slit in his metal mask that had little to no details at all. Stood just behind him is another male who seemed only a couple of inches shorter than the Jedi killer, his ginger hair slicked back neatly - it was the only color on the shorter male that you could see considering he to is dressed in darker clothing.

The other male is handsome to say the least, from what you could see of him in the darkness. The only source of light there is came from the moon that is trying to shine through the canopy above you.

“Whatever you want” you started, your voice shaking as you spoke to the intimidating figures in front of you, you weren’t sure you how you managed to speak without stuttering over the lump that had started to form in your throat, “you wont get it” trying so hard to speak with conviction but it only seemed to bring an amused look to the face of the pale, ginger-haired man behind Kylo Ren.

“You seem to have misunderstood.” The other one spoke, his voice deep as he took a step forwards so that he’s now stood beside Kylo, he had his arms folded behind his back. You watched him silently, mentally cursing yourself as he stepped closer, the light of the moon illuminating his handsome features. Swallowing hard you pushed Rey behind yourself carefully, she made a noise of protest but you moved to stand in front of her.

“We weren’t giving you a choice in the matter,” he told you slyly, a brow raised as his green eyes trailed from your face and down to your hand that is around the grip of the blaster at your hip, clearly ready to draw should something happen. “Hand over what we need.” The tone of voice stern and confident as he continued talking.

“Or what?” You interjected, your eyes narrowing at the two men. It had surprised you that your voice sounded stronger than before even with the lump still in your throat.

“Or we will take what we want in anyway needed.” The modulated voice of Kylo Ren broke through cutting the exchange short, clearly tired of exchange before it even began. The shorter of the two rolled his eyes. It was a small action, but you noticed it, there seemed to be some tension between the two males. For a moment it made you question what happened between them for the thick and heavy tension to be there.

There’s only two of them, you and Rey could take the shorter one if you were quick enough, you doubted that you could do it considering the fact that Kylo could use the force to kill you before you even pulled your blaster from its holster on your hip and then he would have what he wants.Perhaps the plan? Kill you and take Rey? That sounded more like something he would come up with.

But you had to try. You had to do something to keep Rey safe. That was your job after all, what you had volunteered for. Don’t think, just do you told yourself over and over again. “You wont get it” fear was digging its icy nails into your skin as you spoke to them, you knew that wasn’t true as they could easily over power you and by the deep dark chuckle that came from Kylo Ren they knew it too.

“And you wont get her.” You added on pulling the blaster from its holster as quickly as possible, if you could get one decent shot off then Rey would have enough to get as far away from there as she could before they followed after her. It, of course, didn’t turn out as you had imagined it, it rarely ever does.

As you raised your shaking hand that you held the blaster in you grabbed a hold of your wrist to keep your hand steady, however, as you did so Kylo took large a step forwards with his hand stretched out in front himself, the general moving aside, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire or even get hit by a blaster bolt if you were to press the trigger in a frenzy while being force choked.

You felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of your lungs, that your throat had started close up making it hard for you to breathe and get air into your lungs. “[Y/N]!?” Rey called out as she moved into your field of vision, her hands going to your shoulders, her finger tips digging into your shoulders. You let go of your blaster and let it drop to the floor with a soft thud, raising your hands to your neck, clawing at your skin as if there were hands wrapped around your neck and you were trying to pry them off.

Even though the general knew it was coming it still took him by surprise. Kylo had no need to do this. They could have taken them in normally, there were stormtroopers waiting all they had to do was give the word. He felt an… unusual tightening feeling in his chest as he watched on quietly, his eyes never leaving you as you struggled to breathe - a feeling that he couldn’t quite place.

“[Y/N]! Hold on, come on breathe,” she anxiously said looking you over, you were starting to turn blue as you tried to suck in air, still clawing at your neck. Rey didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want you to die, but she also didn’t want to give up the droid.

“That’s enough!” the general snapped as he surged forwards, knocking his shoulder into Kylo’s as he came to a stop beside him, removing his hands from behind his back and grabbed a hold of the taller mans arm, pushing it towards the floor. “You kill her and neither of them will tell us what we want to know,” he growled out as his slender fingers wrapped tightly around Kylo’s wrist, his knuckles turning more white - if that was possible.

“If I don’t get what I am looking for, general, its on you.” Kylo warned ripping his arm out of the generals grip.

The generals jaw clenched as his gaze fell to where you are, currently gasping for air on your knees on the hard forest floor as Rey rubbed your back, concern creasing her brows. Your vision was blurring and your lungs burned at the fresh air gathered in your lungs. “Cuff her.” Kylo commanded, turning to leave.

“And what of the other female, Ren?”

“Take her in.” There was a moment of silence between the General and the Jedi killer before the taller of the two turned his head, looking over his large shoulder at you still gasped for air. Rey at this point had turned to face them, a scowl etched its way on to her features - almost as if she was going to argue in response. “Use her as leverage. We need the other female to talk.” That’s all you heard before you fell to the floor, your vision going black.

You softly groaned which sent a wave of stinging pain through your throat, rolling onto your back on the cold, hard floor - at least you assumed it was the floor that you’re laying on unless it was a metal bed that’s attached to one of the four metal walls of the room.You stayed like that on the floor quietly for the next couple of minutes, your mind racing as you thought back to the forest and the encounter you had.

He could have killed me. Oh god, what if they had thought you were dead and the metal thing that you’re currently laying on, floor or bed, is actually one of those things that they put cadavers on in the morgue just before they done the autopsy?

You jerked yourself into an upright position, your eyes snapping open and you were met with darkness. Inky black darkness that seemed to weave shadows in the darkest corners of the cold, metal room. Your hands gently brushed over the smooth surface as if in search for the edge of a metal autopsy table only come up empty handed, you allowed a soft sigh of relief come from your lips.

Not an autopsy table. You surmised, dropping your shoulders as you reached your hands up and rubbed your face wiping away the tiredness that seemed to be looming heavily on your shoulders, puffing your cheeks out you pushed yourself up, saying a silent thanks to the handsome ginger-haired man — the general- for stopping Kylo from killing you, thankful that you’re able to breathe once more — this time without frantically sucking in air.

Just the thought of the general came to mind it sent a wave of some kind of unidentifiable feeling surging through your body. Your chest warming at the thought of him. A dark look came across your features as you searched the dark room, “there has to be a way out,” you muttered to yourself, pushing yourself up from the cold floor. Your body felt as if it ached, rolling your shoulders slowly your prison.

There was nothing else in the room, that you could see there was hardly any light and your eyes had only just adjusted to the darkness of the room, making it slightly easier for you to make out shapes; apart from you and a metal seat that doubled as a bed the room gave off a barren, foreboding feeling, one that made you wish you were actually in the black, freezing cold expansive void that is known as space.

Shuffling your way through the darkness with your hands stretched out in front of yourself as to not bump into something you made your way towards the door of your metal prison ever so slowly. You continued walking until the tips of your fingers brushed over smooth metal, a smile ghosting your lips at the fact that you hadn’t walked into anything in the process, now you just needed light so you could figure out a way to get out of there.

“Does this place even have lights?” You questioned yourself, pressing the palm of your hands against the metal wall before trailing your hand all over the wall, a soft swooshing noise could be heard as you tried to find anything that would be used to turn the lights or even as a source of light.

“Of course this place has lights” the familiar voice of the general sneered from the door way beside you, no doubt he was eyeing you. You hadn’t even realized the door had opened with a soft whooshing sound as it slid open. Before you could even react the overly bright florescent lights above you flickered on, bathing the entire room in light.

Grunting you threw your hands up to shield your eyes from the sudden burst of light that threatened to burn your eyes and momentarily causing you to go blind. “Are you trying to blind me?!” you yelped, pressing your back against the wall beside the door way.

“No.” He replied curtly, you could practically hear the smugness in his voice as he spoke. Lowering your hands from your eyes, you shot him a glare, pushing yourself away from the wall and taking a hesitant step away from him, your eyes adjusting to the now bright room and you could finally see him clearly.

He looked much more handsome than you had originally anticipated, your breath catching in your throat as his eyes trailed over your form, causing you to go rigid. A deep and soft hum escaped him as he stepped farther into the room you’re in, his hands folded behind his back, tapping his fingers against the palm of his hand.

The door closed behind him leaving just the two of you in the room and you found yourself once again wishing you were in the vast expanse of space, he was intimidating - far less so than Kylo Ren but still intimidating nonetheless. His eyes drifted from your eyes and down to your red neck that still had scratch marks from where you clawed at your skin.

The stern, pointed look he had on his face softened before flickering his eyes back to yours. He took a large step closer to you and since you were too nervous to move out of his way he stood extremely close to you, removing his hands from his back he carefully reached out. “I hope you’re not badly hurt,” he muttered.

Was that concern in his voice that you picked up on? Was he genuinely concerned about you, one of the two people he had taken as a prisoner on the orders of Kylo Ren?

You jerked away from his gentle touch, hissing at the pain that had jolted through your neck as he trailed the tips of his fingers over the scratches; some of them looked as if they had been bleeding while others were still tender to the touch. The unexpected touch pulling you from your train of thought.

“I was nearly suffocated to death,” you responded, glaring at him.

“But you weren’t,” he responded, dropping his hand back to his side. Rolling your eyes at him in response, you would have thanked him, but he’s the enemy and you were not going to make nice with the enemy - no matter how much his presence made you feel safe to be around him.

“Let’s get your scratches taken care of.” He started, his voice soft and smooth, sending a shiver down your spine. He made a motion with his hand for you to follow him, and you did. The door slid open and the two of you stepped out into the brightly lit hallway, a couple of stormtroopers stood to attention when the general walked out of the room, fall in step with him he wandered by them.

You paused before following after them, pulling the sleeves down over your arms your eyes darting all around the large stretch of hallway. People were bumbling about doing their jobs. Some were just stood there talking to each other, often sparing a glance your way and the conversation would shift to you, a resistance member being on the starship with them, some of them talking about what you could have possibly have to be on there with them.

“Thank you… For not letting Kylo Ren kill me.”

He shrugged his shoulders, his hands folded back behind back once more. “I didn’t see why you had to die.” He replied after a moment, was he always this serious?

“Still, thank you.” You told him sincerely, actually meaning it. However, it did feel weird thanking the enemy for saving you from death.

* * *

 

You had been on the Starkiller base for a couple of days now, Rey, once she had escaped from the room she is being kept in, with a little bit of help of course had tried to convince you to leave with her. On any normal day you would have been more than happy to leave the Starkiller base and head back to the resistance base or at least help Rey with the last leg of her quest. But there was something stopping you from leaving.

No, not something but rather someone.

You and General Hux had gotten close with each other over the last couple of days. He was sweet when he was around you, only ever reverting back to his usual stoic and annoyed self when there were other people around and it appeared that the feelings you had been getting around him weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Something you had meant to talk to general Armitage Hux about when you were both alone in private as you wanted to know if you were the only one who felt the pull or if he did as well.

That would have to wait until a much later day, as you were currently now running around the Starkiller base, hiding behind walls from the stormtroopers that were running around trying to find the escaped prisoner. The alarm blaring loudly down the halls, the shrill sound piercing your ears making you grimace. You had made a plan with Rey to help her escape and you were meant to be the distraction for general Hux.

“I hate this plan,” you breathed out quietly, looking around the corner at Hux who was a little too close to Rey’s location than you liked him to be. Not that you had much of a plan to go by in the way of distracting said general, all Rey had told you to do was to wing it.

Moving out from around the corner you let out shaky breath of air, running over to the general who was making his way, “Armitage!” you called out, he had asked you to call him by his first name a while ago, it gave you the feeling that not many people got to call him that in fact.

“[Y/N]? I thought you were in your cell!” he hissed as he whipped around to you, stumbling back a couple of steps as you ran into him, your arms wrapping around his neck and before he could say another word your lips connected with his. This not only took you by surprise, but it also took Armitage by surprise as well.

His hand dropping your hips, his fingers digging into your hips roughly as he pulled you closer to himself, you could feel your heart racing in your chest wildly as he kissed you back, his lips are surprisingly soft and the kiss; its intense and rough but oh god you it was everything you imagined and more, your hands moved to his slicked-back red hair where you tangled your fingers with his gelled back hair.

Time Seemed to slow down, leaving only you and Armitage in the hallway as you deepened the kiss with him. Until the two of you needed air and he pulled away, staring at you with his lips parted. your chests heaving heavily as you stayed quiet for a minute or two before finally speaking.

“I think I am going to stay” you suddenly said, no one really asked a question relating to what you had told him, but a question seemingly like it hung in the air between the two of you. A smile curved onto his lips as he pulled you in for yet another kiss.


End file.
